President Jin and the Lady
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: AU, President Jin has the world in his grasp. But a rare creature eludes his capture. It's a game he's determined to win.
1. Prologue

**President Jin and the Lady**

 **Summary:** AU, President Jin has the world in his grasp. But a rare creature eludes his capture. It's a game he's determined to win.

 **Mr. Sunshine future AU, feat. President Jin of Masters. I'm playing around with pairings, creating a sort of multi-verse by pairing up two characters played by the same actors (Lee ByungHun and Kim TaeRi). It's for fun, and an exercise in creativity. This is only the first pairing, so gear up, friends.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
The Meeting**

President Jin runs his fingers along the edge of the table, marveling at the exquisite taste of his host. He has met many wealthy people, friends and associates during his life, so he's learned to recognize real taste when he sees it. The feeling of wealth is muted and refined, classy and subtle. This person belongs to old money and has been blessed with a golden spoon in his mouth. He feels the ever-present jealousy he's always felt toward the rich, along with genuine admiration. Assemblyman Go Sahong inherited his money, but he's among the few who amassed an even greater fortune through good deeds, investment and smart business choices. He's also incredibly well-respected by everyone and a household name for all that is fair and honest in politics. If Assemblyman Go, affectionately called "Lord Go", joined hands with his company, he'd have twice as many investors. All he needs is to find a way to compel him to invest or become an associate.

Lord Go, however, is proving to be tricky. They'd shared dinner two weeks ago, and it's only due to tradition that the elder had invited him today. President Jin had expected lunch alone to cajole Lord Go, but his daughter-in-law had joined them and had spent the entire afternoon steering the conversation out of his grip with frightening ease. His granddaughter had also joined them, disappointing President Jin. He'd heard tales of her beauty and brains, to the point it was said she was the main inheritor of her grandfather's assets. But so far, all he saw was a heavily made-up young woman with zero taste for fine things. In the sudden silence that befell the table, Lord Go turns to his daughter-in-law.

"And Aeshin?" He asks, speaking up for the first time in hours. President Jin looks up curiously as the lady looks at her watch, and then at Lord Go.

"She should be home soon," the woman replies, "she's finishing her… lessons."

That pause plucks at President Jin's predatory instincts, especially when the young woman introduced as Aesoon seems displeased with the topic. An elderly servant comes in, bowing to those at the table.

"Lady Aeshin has arrived, sir," he announces, stepping aside for a young woman in a black suit over a sheer black dress and silver heels. She's glorious, tossing her wavy black hair over her shoulder as she sweeps with casual grace into the dining room. Unlike Aesoon, this young woman glows with natural beauty; her skin is perfectly smooth, her lips a soft peach color and her darks eyes framed by long lashes. Like her grandfather, there's a muted sense of innate wealth that wreathes her like a second skin, despite her simple clothes. Her gaze slides across the room, before they land on her grandfather. She bows elegantly at both elders, greeting them in a contralto voice so rare in women her age.

"Good afternoon," she says, before she smiles prettily at her cousin. Aesoon nods stiffly, turning back to her meal. Aeshin looks at President Jin, who grins roguishly. She dismisses him with her gaze, looking back at her grandfather and awaiting introduction. President Jin appreciates her fine figure, especially when he notes that her slender arms are more toned than they seem.

"This is my granddaughter, Aeshin," the note of pride in the old man's voice is unmistakable. "Aeshin, this is President Jin Hyunpil of One Network. Greet him."

Aeshin now turns her body to face him and smiles pleasantly. She bows, the picture of a young lady, and says with the perfect pitch of her voice. "I'm Go Aeshin," she introduces herself, "I have heard much about you from my grandfather."As she rises, there's an almost predatory light in her eyes, startling President Jin. There's something threatening in her eyes, enough for the President of One Network to consider pulling out of this idea. Lord Go seemed gullible enough, but his granddaughter has enough wits to consider him a threat. Aeshin says one last thing before she excuses herself to wash up. "You're more handsome than I thought," she says conversationally, drawing a sharp stare from her grandfather. Her aunt easily takes up the conversation again; wholly unbothered by the non sequitur Aeshin had dropped on her way out. Aesoon participates this time, saying the most inane things about fashion and the weather.

President Jin realizes there's something wrong in the water, noticing a little late that he might have thought he was the shark among fishes, only to realize he was the fish among sharks. He'd let his guard down, thinking only Lord Go would be his enemy in this house. The meal ends without him being able to bring up the purpose of his visit, and he'd walked out by the two ladies and the elderly servant. Just as he exits the front doors en route to his car, a vision in white is among the trees and bushes on the driveway. Aeshin herself is walking a footpath that emerges from the side of the house. She's wearing a sheer white, overlarge dress shirt and simple sneakers. Aeshin straightens as she sees him, before smiling and bowing in greeting. He watches her for a moment, before stepping toward her, waving away his driver.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he says, extending his hand for a handshake.

Her eyes are sharp and intelligent, as thought she can see right through him. She reaches her hand out, clasping his in a strong grip. There are strange calluses on her hands, and she speaks softly. "Did you know? A handshake was originally invented as a way to show someone you were not carrying a weapon." She remarks, looking at their hands, before her eyes slide upwards in a distinctly threatening stare. "Are you holding a weapon, President Jin?"

He smirks. He may not target Lord Go, but this little slip of a girl has captured his attention in a way he'd never thought a woman ever could. "You'll have to see," he challenges. "Meet me again."

She lets go of his hand, but he doesn't let her pull back. Aeshin gives him a considering look before testing his grip. He holds fast. "Two weeks from now, Tuesday, at twelve pm, _Hadongkwan."_ She says simply, and he lets her go. She turns from him and he admires her openly as she walks away. He may not catch Lord Go, but he could certainly try to catch that fine woman.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **So, that's only the beginning. I wrote this entirely on a lark, on a prompt from friends on Twitter. I hope y'all enjoy this fun little spin on characters we know and love.**


	2. Capture the Flag

**President Jin and the Lady**

 **Summary:** AU, President Jin has the world in his grasp. But a rare creature eludes his capture. It's a game he's determined to win.

 **Mr. Sunshine future AU, feat. President Jin of Masters. I hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am!**

* * *

 **Chapter One  
Capture the Flag**

President Jin comes into the restaurant at exactly 12pm. He's never been the punctual type, preferring instead to be a little fashionably late and have people waiting for him. It's a power play he likes to do, for the sake of testing loyalties. However, he wants to make a good impression on this lady from the get-go. Rather than power plays, he prefers to cater to her instead. This way, once she's his, he can take away that power later.

It's about knowing when to pull and when to push. Especially with women who have the world at their feet. Lady Go Aeshin is among the few who is just as respected and as beloved as her grandfather. Going by popular opinion, she's even more cherished, as she's never been involved in politics and gives as much as she gets. She's among the few women of her station and birth who gives to the poor and destitute on a regular basis. By reputation, she's spotless, having never even been involved in a dating scandal even when she was young. There are rumors of an engagement with Assemblyman Kim's grandson, but none have been concluded as true. She's a blank sheet; a ripe fruit of temptation for President Jin, who cannot resist the urge to stain her completely black.

To his delight, she enters the outdoor section of the establishment dressed in a neat brown colored pantsuit and a wine colored blouse. In such prim clothing, she looks even slimmer than before, with her legs going on for miles and ending in sharp points. Her heels are the same shade as her blouse, matching the earrings that flash like blood between her black tresses. Her hair is a mess of curls, falling around her shoulders and bouncing with her steps. She's beautiful and it awakens a deep longing and a desire to own this rare and delightful jewel. She'd be the prize of his possessions if she was his. She's trailed by an older woman in a white blouse and black skirt, probably her personal secretary or handmaiden. He exhales that last puff of smoke and puts out his cigarette, standing to greet her. With a brow raised, she disregards his handshake and merely nods her head imperiously, taking a seat in the opposite chair. President Jin smirks, bowing almost ironically as he puts his hands in his pockets. Lady Aeshin probably preferred he keep his hands to himself, instead of trying to commandeer hers. This show is slight rudeness mixed with perfect poise stirs his blood.

He wants her. He wants her _bad_.

He takes a seat, gesturing for the waiter to come take their order. He casually orders their most famous and expensive soup, barely skimming the menu. He also orders some drinks, hoping the alcohol would soothe her temper. Aeshin doesn't even look at the menu, instead looking over at the waiter and saying. "I ordered over the phone. It's under my name. Have my order ready." The waiter, recognizing the famous Lady Go Aeshin, bows and scurries away. She glances at her watch and stares at President Jin with almost feral defiance. "You have ten minutes, conman. Make your point."

President Jin affects a wounded expression, touching his hand to his heart. "You hurt me, my Lady. You don't really believe I'm a conman, do you?"

Aeshin simply crosses her legs, taking out a brown cigarette and placing it in her mouth. President Jin isn't surprised when at least three of his men jump with a lighter in their hands, but she only accepts the flame from the black zippo lighter offered by her companion. President Jin notes the woman has been glaring at him since the moment she arrived and sends her a genteel smile. Her offended sniff has him clenching his hands to avoid laughing uproariously. Aeshin exhales smoke between her ruby colored lips and it takes every ounce of President Jin's self-control to stop himself from dominating this classy, fierce creature.

"You have nine minutes and you want to spend them fighting over technicalities?" she asks, her lips curling upwards. There's something sharp in her eyes that's making his pulse jump and race. She leans forward, revealing porcelain skin and the hint of breasts hidden beneath the loose-fitting blouse. "The numbers don't lie, conman. Though I must say, whoever designed your program is a genius. What was his name again?" She looks at her companion, who promptly supplies Jang-goon's name. "Yes, Park Jang-goon… he's talented."

She's testing the water, poking at his temper to see if he'll bite. There are not many people in the world that would dare do such a thing to him. Many look at him as they would a gangster, but they know enough of his reputation to avoid offending him. He has, after all, gotten away from the law enough that people suspect he has a web of people in office at his beck and call. This woman, however, doesn't fear him at all. It makes him short of breath, this feeling of being hunted by a lioness worth her salt.

"Indeed. I am very lucky to be surrounded by many talented and creative people. It's part of what's made me so successful." He says, this time unwilling to waste his time on fighting over something that means nothing to him. As his alcohol arrives, he offers to pour her a drink. Aeshin shakes her head, claiming to have driven herself here, and refuses. He shoots a look at her companion, clearly wondering if he should call out her lie, before deciding it's best to pick his battles wisely. "It's my firm belief that it's people who make power. If you do not have talented people, you cannot wield power."

Aeshin watches him through the smoke of her cigarette, and his nose twitches as he detects the scent of vanilla in the smoke. He'd never pegged her for someone who would smoke flavored cigarettes. "So, like King Taejo of Joseon, you amass great talent to yourself for power," she says ponderously, her words as sharp as a blade. "How approximate." Like a shot, it strikes the heart of his flowery lies, leaving them bleeding as he wonders how to best flip the table in his favor. She smiles, pointing at him with the hand holding the cigarette. "Let's hope that talent really is yours."

President Jin blinks, surprised by the unexpected blow. He has heavy faith in the people working under him, as they cannot betray him as long as their operation is incomplete. He wonders, however, if that is incentive enough. He stares at this beautiful woman, who has shaken his beliefs to his core, and wishes even more feverishly to brand her as his own. "What would you suggest, then, buys loyalty?"

Aeshin puts out her cigarette on the ashtray on the table, leaning back languorously. She watches him with veiled eyes, as though seeing all of him in a single glance. Her eyes are assessing, but there's an appreciative light in her gaze that makes President Jin's reach for his own cigarettes. Before his men can take out a lighter, Aeshin has leaned entirely across the table, offering a lighter of her own for him. As he exhales to the side to avoid blowing smoke in her face, she plucks the cigarette from his lips. She takes a long drag, and then drops it back into his mouth. He can taste her on the filter, but he says nothing as she sits back. She exhales, still silent in the face of his question, and he realizes he's lost this round. Her take-out order arrives at the table, and she rises. The proprietor himself has come out to greet her, clearly familiar and happy to see her.

She answers his question before leaving, nodding her head in goodbye. "There are things that cannot be bought with money nor cut with a sword. I wonder, is loyalty one of them?" She click-clacks her way out, leaving him to stew in his own thoughts. He lost the moment he'd allowed her to pick a place and time. However, the cigarette on the table gives him an idea. He covers a smirk with his hand, watching her go and hoping she'll enjoy this victory. It'll be her last.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **I loved this chapter more than I should have.**

 **If President Jin thinks he'll win, he's got another thing coming, teehee.**


	3. Battle Tactics

**President Jin and the Lady**

 **Summary:** AU, President Jin has the world in his grasp. But a rare creature eludes his capture. It's a game he's determined to win.

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
** **Battle Tactics**

It doesn't take long for President Jin to map out a battle plan against Go Aeshin. For all the bite and fierce temper, she is a creature of habit, just like everyone else. In order to seamlessly approach her, he studies her habits.

He buys the information wherever he can get it, studying her from varying angles in order to form the fullest picture. According to the servants in the house, she's an early riser. Before she even has breakfast, she's hopping onto the treadmill in the Go Family Estate indoor gym. She runs a full 3k before she takes a quick shower, dresses to the nines and eats with the family. Apparently, she's among the few in the family in charge of corporate matters, going to their main office and tackling the administrative issues from an upper management position. Unlike most wealthy inheritors, Aeshin had begun her career in management from the bottom and climbed right up the ladder within the first three years. All of the workers there love and respect her, even the catty office women who usually talk smack about each other. This spotless record of behaviour is beginning to stink to President Jin, whose own record is just as squeaky clean... And equally unbelievable.

Her afternoons are her least predictable schedules. On occasion, she'll invite the people under her command to dinner. She sometimes goes for coffee. Often enough, she goes to different kinds of gyms; rock climbing or even MMA, to name a few. There are days he cannot find her and none of the servants or workers know where it is she disappears to. She almost always goes for lunch at a nearby chicken soup place, where she talks with the young owner as though they are old friends. Her favourite coffee shop is only two blocks from her office and the place she buys her cigarettes is in Incheon.

With all of this information on hand, he begins the slow process of inserting himself into her life. Slowly, like the seamless crawl of a determined slug, he easily began to intrude upon the spaces she had staked her claim on. In the next few months, he made himself a regular face in her comfort zones at odd hours. He buys a small nearby building as an excuse to parade around the place. He visits her coffee shop early in the morning twice a week, avoiding her almost entirely. The chicken soup place earns his generous patronage on random days, usually just before she arrives or just after she leaves. He doesn't call attention to himself or sit somewhere visible. Being in her background is the first part of his plan. The soup is actually fantastic, and he enjoys conversing with the witty owner, who introduced herself as Hongpa. Her husband is especially dear to President Jin, because the man always brings out makgeolli whenever he sees him and sits down for a drink. Even if Aeshin was not a part of the bargain, he'd have become a regular of this place.

He visits the people and businesses he knows in the neighbourhood, allowing himself to be seen outside by her whenever she drove past. He makes sure to strategically randomize his appearances, making it seem as natural as possible. It's begun to drive his underlings mad. Even Mother, who normally tolerates his behaviour without asking any questions, has begun to doubt his intentions.

In his first excursion, at last setting out to run into Go Aeshin directly, he brings Park Jang-goon. The lanky youth's disarming and chirpy nature would fool even the most suspicious of men into believing his lies. He'll also function as a buffer, to dissuade Aeshin from thinking she's unsafe. (She is, but that's beside the point.) Jang-goon, of course, has absolutely no idea. The boy cannot lie decently to save his life.

They run into each other at the coffee shop, by Jang-goon miraculously stepping into her path as she sets out. Aeshin steps back in time to avoid bulldozing into the tall young man, showing impressive reflexes for a young woman of noble birth. She, however, burns her hand when the coffee splashes, scalding hot. President Jin ignores the twinge of blinding rage that makes his blood pump faster at the sight of her burned hand. He uses that feeling fuel his response, making him stammer and apologise as he offers his handkerchief with shaking hands. Aeshin realizes his identity before he can even look up at her eyes, saying a soft "ah", before she greets him. "President Jin, hello. I did not expect to see you here."

He looks up, genuine surprise on his face. With their last meeting, he had expected her to speak down to him or be rude. Instead, she's being perfectly polite. It puzzles him exceedingly. "Lady Aeshin!" he says, gasping anew even as he 'remembers' himself and drops her hand, offering his handkerchief to her with both hands. "I apologise for my boy Jang-goon here. He's a bit clumsy."

Jang-goon gives Aeshin a devilish smirk, which always works with the ladies, but he's never run up against a female of her calibre. Aeshin barely gives him a glance, most of her focus on President Jin. It does one well to watch the most dangerous predator, after all. She does, however, take his handkerchief.

"It's alright," she says, pulling her sunglasses off her head. She's in a beautiful one piece today; a black dress that ends at her knees, overlaid with a cream coloured cashmere on her shoulders. Her cream heels are stark against her pale legs, and she's wearing tasteful pieces of silver jewellery. Her hair is pulled back from her face, with several flyaway strands decorating her face; she looks chic and classy as she stands there, holding her cream clutch, phone and coffee. President Jin's black handkerchief completes her ensemble. Jang-goon stares at this picture of a Vogue-model as she replaces the sunglasses on her face. "I'm in a bit of a rush today, so I cannot stay." She says, sounding sincerely apologetic that she can't stay to hear their dismay over her burnt hand.

"May I call you later, to make amends?" President Jin asks, delirious at the opportunity. Without hesitation, she hands him a business card she'd fished from her clutch.

"You may," she says smilingly, and leaves both men staring at this Goddess of beauty and grace.

Jang-goon has the gall to say, in the silence of her adieu, "Is that why you're haunting this place?"

President Jin slaps his arm, then the back of his head, before pulling him down to his eyelevel by the nape of his neck. "You burn or touch a hair on her body again, and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Jang-goon wisely shuts up.

After a beat of silence as President Jin created a new contact on his phone, he hands Jang-goon the business card. "However possible, hack into this phone." Jang-goon nods mutely, pocketing the number.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Again, this story is entirely for fun. I'm truly enjoying myself and I love putting so many colourful people together. President Jin is slowly becoming my low-key favourite man in the world. (And by low-key, I mean HIGH-KEY.)**


End file.
